heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malina Bennet
Malina portrayed by Danika Yarosh, is one of the main protagonists on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. She is an evolved human with the ability to control the elements. Malina is said to be very instrumental in saving the world, along with her twin brother Tommy Clark, due to a prophetic dream that their great-grandmother Angela Petrelli had about them prior to their birth in 2014. However, due to her brother's power running the risk of accidentally taking her own, Malina and Tommy were separated and raised in different homes in different countries, giving them each the opportunity to develop their powers in preparation to fulfill their destiny. History ''Heroes Reborn Malina was first seen in the Arctic Circle, where she was using her ability of elemental control to manipulate the Aurora Borealis in the sky overhead. She turned back to an unseen person behind her, informing them that "it" is now happening faster than they thought and worrying aloud that she won't be able to control it for much longer. Malina, still in the Arctic, stood next to her mentor, an evo with the power of invisibility named Farah Nazan who was helping her use her power to calm the oncoming storm, though it was clear it was a very difficult task for her. Farah reminded Malina that they need to work fast because they don't have much time left. Farah approached Malina outside in the Arctic Circle after the former found a frozen butterfly laying on the snowbank and used her compass to learn that the magnetic poles were shifting. Malina correctly guessed that it was time for them to move south, a fact that Farah confirmed with a nod. Malina smiled at her and confidently told her that she was ready, and when Farah told her to not get a big head and claimed to know grown men who would shake in their boots if they had the fate of the world in their hands, Malina replied, "Good thing I'm not a grown man" before using her ability to unfreeze and reawaken over a hundred more butterflies who had begun hibernating in the snow. The two hiked south into northeastern Canada, where Malina expressed her joy in being in the warm sun again. Farah later stopped them for a break and cleared a space on the ground for Malina to practice. Malina impatiently insisted that they needed to keep moving, but Farah explained that they had to make sure they did everything right because Renautas has been hunting Malina with the intention of killing her since her first birthday. Farah then said "Earth" in Urdu, which Malina took as an instruction to make a tree grow with her powers. Malina gestured upward with her hands, causing a sapling to grow until it is a fully-grown adult tree. Unfortunately, Farah looked behind Malina and was horrified to see a hiker staring at them. When the hiker pulled out a satellite phone to call the police, Farah used her ability to turn invisible so she could catch him off-guard and punch him unconscious. Afterward, Farah insisted that her lesson was over and that it was time to leave. That day, the Aurora Borealis moves so far south that it was visible even in areas such as Los Angeles, California. While staring at it, Malina asked Farah if the rest of the world knew what was coming, but Farah simply replied that she hoped not, for their sake. Malina admitted she was worried that she wouldn't be able to save everyone herself, but Farah reminded her that she wasn't alone, because there were others who would help her. Malina and Farah arrived in St. Pierre Quebec, where she asked where they were going and how she was meant to save the world when they got there. However, Farah simply replied that when the time came, Malina would be ready. Farah then left Malina behind in an abandoned warehouse, warning her to remain vigilant while she went to meet with one of her evo contacts. Farah returned after the contact didn't show up to their meeting and immediately informed Malina that she was followed by Renautas agents. Just then, M.F. Harris and several of his clones arrived, and when Malina saw Farah was in trouble, she used her powers to create a gust of wind strong enough to throw Prime and his clones backward. Malina quickly asked who these people were and what they wanted, but before she could get an answer, the two women were surrounded by more agents. Malina tried to use her powers once again to blow the agents away, but since Phoebe Frady, codenamed "The Shadow," was one of the Renautas agents surrounding them, her power of umbrakinesis was able to prevent her from using her powers. Malina and Farah try to run away, but Farah was shot in the side in the process, so she pulls a bloody envelope from a pocket of her bag and hands it to Malina before ordering her to flee without her. Before Malina leaves, Farah added that all the answers she needs are inside. Malina obeyed Farah's instructions, eventually hiding under a blanket in the back of a large truck full of logs while Farah was captured by Renautas agents. The log truck Malina had sneaked onto stopped at the exact same dock where fellow evo Luke Collins had come, though she wasn't initially aware of it. Malina found a vending machine and used her ability to shake it in hopes of getting some much-needed snacks, but she immediately stopped when Luke approached the machine and caught her. She watched as Luke tried to use the machine and unintentionally shocked himself and the machine with his power when he tried to push the button. Embarrassed, Luke walked away, and the two were separated until Luke tried to kill himself by jumping into the ocean with a backpack full of bricks. When Malina saw what he was attempting to do, she looked around in a panic and realized that she wasn't alone on the docks. Eventually, her desperation to save Luke overpowered her fear of exposure, and she used her power of elemental control to pull him out of the water and back onto the dock, saving his life. She later brought him a granola bar and asked him why he would try to kill himself, so Luke vaguely explained that he was looking for a sign. Malina, who related to this statement, showed him the envelope that Farah left her, and pulled out a photo of Tommy Clark before explaining that she needed to find him. Luke, who met him back in [[Brave New World (Reborn)|''Brave New World (Reborn)]], was surprised to recognize him and informed her that the last time he saw him was in Carbonale, Illinois. Malina took this as a sign that they were destined to meet, and the two set off to Illinois together to find Tommy. Malina and Luke are headed to Illinois, in search for Tommy Clark. She and Luke have stopped at a diner, they start talking about their destinies, she wants to know what was the purpose Luke lost but he doesn't want to answer, so he distracts her by showing her his ability. They're back on the road, they share a bit of their past with each other. They pull up to Moe's Ice Cream Shop just in time to hear a gun shot. Luke tells her to wait in the car but she sneaks in through the back. She listens as Luke and Joanne argue. Then Tommy and Emily teleports out, Luke accidentally blows up the ice cream and he chases Joanne as she leaves the shop. Later, she is informing a officer of what happen. Noah Bennet enters the shop and they hug. Malina and her granddad, Noah are on their way to find Tommy. She asks Noah what was Claire like, he describes her as tough and stubborn but thoughtful. Noah and Malina stop at a gas station, they notice Luke, him and they begin arguing. Luke tells Noah everything that's happened between him losing his son, hunting EVOs, trying to kill Tommy but Noah just walks away. Noah and Malina are on the road when a huge storm has built, it stops Noah and Malina from going any further, she uses her ability to try and stop the storm. It takes a while but she does eventually stop the storm. This leads to everyone on site blaming her for the storm, they're yelling and becoming angry things are about to go bad but Luke comes and saves her before anything could happen. Malina Luke and arrive at a local store in Bedford to buy supplies. She's looking at her grandfather's broken glasses, Luke offers to circle back and look for him but she knows that have to continue with the mission. She believes that Erica Kravid took Tommy and Noah. They plan on going to Midian to find Tommy and then going to Odessa. Prime cuts them off and they are forced to run and hide in a cornfield with Harris, Quentin, and Phoebe right behind them. She attempts to give them cover but Phoebe is using her ability to stop it. She is captured by Phoebe but is soon freed by Luke who knocked out Phoebe and cooked a Prime clone. Luke threatens to kill Quentin if he doesn't put the gun down away from her, Quentin decides to listen and he drops the gun, then Malina put the Power Negation Device in Phoebe's nose. Luke and Malina have Quentin and Phoebe locked in a barn, Luke forces them to reveal Tommy's location and then he decides that he wants to kill Phoebe but Malina convinces him not to and they take Quentin and Phoebe with them on the road to Odessa, Texas. On the radio its stated that the local residents are being evacuated to Union Wells High School, Quentin mentions that this is Claire Bennet's old school. They noticed that people are being stopped by the army, Luke soon realizes that they are looking for Malia. Luke knows that he can't get passed them, so he comes up with a idea to bring Tommy to them. Luke drives them to Primatech Paper, she is told to stay in the car while Luke takes Phoebe and Quentin into the woods. Malina, Luke, and Quentin arrive at Claire's old school, she notices her mom on a trophy case, she begins to smile then they enter the gym and Luke tells her that his plan is for her to put on a show for the news crew in order to get their attention and to get Tommy there. She uses her powers to lift the trash from a can into the air, after doing that, she sets it on fire, everyone in the gym is amazed. Powers *'Elemental Control:' Malina has the ability to manipulate the elements and even life itself. **'Hydrokinesis:' While finding Luke Collins drowning in the water, she manipulated the mater by lifting him out of the water and placing him safely down on the ground. ***'Cryokinesis: ' Her control of water also extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. **'Geokinesis: '''She can control the earth allowing her to levitate and manipulate rocks and other earthly materials. She can easily open fissures in the earth that can swallow up people. She can also trigger and stop powerful earthquakes and tremors. ***'Ferrokinesis: Her ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. **'Pyrokinesis: '''She can generate and manipulate heat and flame. She can also cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. **'Aerokinesis: She can create powerful gusts of wind strong enough to knock back grown men across a span of at least six meters through the direction of what appears to be air currents. ***'Weather Manipulation:' She has been seen controlling thunderstorms and altering temperatures at will. She has frequently been seen manipulating the Aurora Borealis (also known as "the Northern Lights") **'Plant Manipulation:' Cause a tree to sprout and grow in a matter of seconds. In ''The Needs of the Many'' she was able to unfreeze and revive a field full of butterflies. It seems she can also manipulate insects, directing a swarm of bees from flower to flower in her great-grandmother's garden. *'Power Fusion:' Malina has the ability to combine the abilities, hers and her brothers, into a single, more powerful ability. For example of this is how Tommy and Malina can fuse their abilities to create one all-powerful ability. But they need a conduit to be able to use it. Memorable Quotes * "I'm looking for something, too. Someone, actually. Seven billion people in the world, and I'm supposed to find one of them. Crazy, huh?" (''Game Over'') Trivia * Like her twin brother Tommy, Malina is technically only one year old, as she was born in Odessa, Texas on June 13th, 2014, around the same time as the explosion at the Unity Day rally. ** However, because Malina and Tommy's great-grandmother Angela Petrelli had a prophetic dream that stated one or both of the twins would save the world from a devastating human extinction-level event (H.E.L.E.) with their powers, Angela arranged for Hiro Nakamura to use his space-time manipulation powers to take the four of them fifteen years into the past to 1999, which would ensure that the twins would be old enough to have manifested and learned to control their respective powers by the time the H.E.L.E was set to occur in 2015. Angela raised Malina in Geneva, Switzerland, while Hiro (who was now powerless due to baby Tommy accidentally taking his powers) raised Tommy in Odessa, Texas; each adult also trained the twins in the use of their elemental control and space-time manipulation as soon as they manifested the abilities. * Malina's mother is Claire Bennet, though her father's identity is still unknown. Claire died in childbirth as a result of Malina's twin brother Tommy accidentally manifesting his ability of power absorption while still in the womb and taking her power of cellular regeneration, which ultimately caused her to have a seizure that led to a fatal cardiac arrest from which she was unable to heal. ** As a result of this, Angela decided that she and her brother needed to live separately to prevent Tommy from accidentally taking Malina's power, and so she was raised by Angela in Geneva, Switzerland until Malina was sixteen, when she was taken to the Arctic Circle by Farah Nazan to further train to use her powers. Gallery 1x01_Malina.jpg 1x03_Malina.jpg 1x04_Malina_lifting.jpg 1x04_Malina.jpg 1x05_Malina_hiding.jpg 1x05_Malina_lifting.jpg 1x05_Malina_mad.jpg 1x06_malina.jpg 1x08_Malina_reading.jpg 1x09_Malina_sneaking.jpg 1x10_car_crash.jpg 1x10_Malina_control-element.jpg